vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo (Minecraft)
Summary Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred were all living in a simple hut together and were good friends. Sometime later they started adventuring and on their travels, they became "Admins", humans that possessed amazing powers. Possibly, they were once a group of heroes. In their own world, they each built a town for themselves. Romeo grew more depressed that his friends began to drift apart and was willing to do anything to keep them together. However, Romeo turned on his friends, Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle for the control of the world. This resulted in Fred being killed. However, Romeo felt guilty for killing Fred, so he imprisoned Xara. Despite this, Romeo ultimately grabbed all the power for himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Romeo took on the title of "The Admin", the alleged creator of the world, and was told about in many stories. To some people, Romeo was, at first, seen as a god and a hero, even though he was neither; he was an evil person with special powers. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayhem. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely High 3-A Name: Romeo, The Admin Origin: Minecraft Gender: Male Age: Likely hundreds of years old Classification: Admin, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Decent hand-to-hand combatant, Adept Swordsman, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy and possible Mind Reading (Can telepathically communicate with anyone who wears his gauntlet and possibly read their mind), Shapeshifting, Creation, Teleportation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Life Creation, Transmutation (Got rid of Petra's and Jesse's swords and turned them into smoke), Death Manipulation (Killed Xara with a clap), Longevity Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Can create Bedrock, which should have durability comparable to the Command Block), likely High Universe level (Covered the previous world in Bedrock and was going to do the same to the current world, has been stated to have built the world multiple times, killed Fred and stripped Xara of her power, should be superior to the Command Block and Wither Storm) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds (Comparable to Jesse) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift multiple large platforms at once) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, likely High Universe level Durability: At least Moon level, likely High Universe level (Completely unharmed by anything short of the Golden Gauntlet) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly Limitless Range: At least hundreds of meters with Reality Warping Intelligence: Above Average (Though mentally unstable, Romeo was able to fool Jesse and his gang while pretending to be Vos and has been described as an "endless source of building brilliance") Weaknesses: The Golden Gauntlet (Created by Fred) will slowly sap away his powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Cloth Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Gauntlet Users